


A Warning To Green Tea Fish

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College, Comedy, Failed attempts, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, New Friends, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Tests, Romance, Sickness, Surprise Announcements, University, Vomiting, akafuri - Freeform, omega bonding, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Akashi Kouki is your average college student. Just your average student attending University of Tokyo (the top school in Japan) and is also married to Akashi Seijuurou (the only son and heir to one of the most richest families in the world). Okay, maybe he isn't very average, but Kouki soon learns something that will change everything.





	A Warning To Green Tea Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait- I got into an irrational dark mood last week (it happens sometimes) that made me question if my writing was actually good or if I've gotten worse and was just wasting my and everyone's time with this series (again, these dark thoughts come to me sometimes). So I took a break from this story to clear my mind and cleanse my soul ʚ(ᴗ˳ᴗ)ɞ I'm better now, so don't worry about me and please enjoy the story~
> 
> Hi! I just wanted to let you all know that there is a bit of a time skip here. So this story takes place during their final year of college. The reason why I chose to do this is because I didn't want to dwell too much on their first three years of university. For Seijuurou and Kouki, their college life is pretty much the same as the usual student- the awkward start to freshmen year and having to balance all the workload from their classes. They are also adjusting to the new life of a married couple and are slowly getting more used to living together and adapting to each other's habits. Nothing too crazy happens since it not like they will experiment with drugs or go to parties to get wasted (well, they have attended a few college parties, but they don't stay long- they prefer to leave early and have some fun by themselves ;) I didn't want to write all of that since it'd only be like a filler story. So sorry if you wanted to read about their college life in great detail, but it's pretty normal (boring) to me and I want to move on to more interesting stuff ( ᵕ́ૢ‧̮ᵕ̀ૢ)‧̊·*
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Furi-senpai! Over here!"

Kouki smiled as he brought his hand up to greet one of his friends and kouhai as he walked over to their eating spot for lunch.

The male omega was now in his fourth and final year of college, studying to be an architect.

Like most college students, the omega had found college to be scary and overwhelming at first, but with the help and support from his husband and their friends, Kouki soon found himself adjusting to this new life.

Now, the brunette found himself in his graduating year balancing his final thesis, exams, being hired to design one of his father-in-law's business partner's new store- which he would also use as his final project for school, and trying to be the best husband he could for his loving alpha mate.

Overall, Kouki found college fun. Exhausting, but fun.

And just like he had to adjust to college, the brunette also had to adjust to married life with his alpha and the heir of one of the most richest companies in the world, Akashi Seijuurou.

Even now, Kouki felt his heart skip a beat whenever someone addressed him as an Akashi.

At first, the omega was somewhat awkward living together with his new husband- the couple had lived apart for so long during high school that Kouki was a bit shy in having the redhead see him everyday at home, in his 'natural' state, per say.

But when the omega later learned that Seijuurou also had an 'off switch' while he was at home, Kouki found himself more comfortable to being himself and not forcing himself to worry about being perfect all the time around the other.

Even after their honeymoon phase had ended, Seijuurou and him were still deeply in love with each other.

Yes, they would have arguments every once in a while about a certain person's crazy spending habits or when another certain someone forgets to call if they need to be picked up since walking home alone at night is dangerous.

But despite the few disagreements, the couple also learned that one of the best things about being a married couple was that no matter how much they fought, they would always make up in the end.

And the make up sex was always a fantastic bonus afterwards.

Every time they overcame a problem, it just made them both and their marriage stronger in the end.

The couple were living at the Tokyo Mansion while they were schooling. They decided that after graduation, they would be moving into their own home that the omega had drew out the blueprints of himself.

And Seijuurou also convinced Kouki that when they moved, they could bring a few of the Akashi staff along to their new home.

At the moment, Kouki was completely satisfied with the direction his life was taking him. He had a loving husband, their house was being built and they were graduating this year and had plenty of job offers available to them after.

Everything in their lives was going perfect.

Well, except for one thing.

"What took you so long, Furi-senpai?" his friend asked him when the omega took a seat beside him.

Technically Kouki's name on all his legal documents was 'Akashi Kouki' and he was also addressed as such by all his teachers and mostly everyone else.

But all the omega's friends found it weird to call him by 'Akashi' and were confused when calling both he and his husband with the same name. So Kouki decided that his friends could still call him by his old last name or they could use his first name, in order to rid of any confusion.

But otherwise, to the rest of the world he was known as 'Akashi Kouki', which both he and his alpha loved the sound of.

Kouki sighed as he placed his backpack down. "Sorry, Yama-chan. I got sick again this morning." He grimaced.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was one of Kouki's new friends that he had made at the beginning of his third year and as soon as the two met, it was like best friends at first sight.

People always mistaken them for brothers or even twins due to their similar features: tanned skin, large wide eyes but small pupils, messy hair, skinny body frames, both are shy and easily nervous, they shiver when anxious or afraid and they both exude an aura of adorable cinnamon rolls that one can't help but want to cuddle and protect.

And incredibly enough, they both were the world's most rarest secondary gender, male omegas.

But there were also a few differences as well- Yamaguchi had darker hair and freckles on his cheeks. Also, Kouki would grumble sometimes that despite being two years older than his kouhai, Yamaguchi was actually a few inches taller than him.

Life really wasn't fair sometimes.

Anyway, the two immediately became close friends and had bonded over the fact that they had both been captains in their sports teams during their third year of high school, and even laughed over the coincidence that both of their jersey numbers when they first started out had been #12.

The male omegas would have lunch almost everyday together as they chatted about classes and their partners- Yamaguchi was mated with a tall blonde alpha (his childhood friend and high school volleyball teammate).

Tsukishima made Kouki uneasy at first- the blonde never smiled and looked either bored or condescending most of the time. But the omega soon became friends with the tall blonde. He found the blonde to be like a combination of Midorima and Mayuzumi.

The omegas would usually eat in a grassy area of the school, wanting privacy away from the other students, together with their partners or some of their other friends with them. But today, the two were alone since their partners were away (Seijuurou was on a business trip while Tsukishima had caught a cold).

Yamaguchi frowned as his eyebrows scrunched up, "Again? This has been going on for over a week now, right?"

Kouki sighed as he opened the bento he had made- it was green tea fish and rice with a few vegetables and a banana yogurt cup that was actually leftovers from last night's dinner.

He preferred to make his and Seijuurou's own lunches, freshly cooked, to bring to school but due to his nausea that morning, he didn't have enough time or the strength to do anything but pack up last night's leftovers instead (their personal chef offered to whip something up for him that morning, but the omega politely declined as to not trouble the other).

"I'm not really sure why this is happening. I mean, I wake up and puke my guts out but a few minutes later, I feel normal again." The brunette sighed again.

Yamaguchi took a bite of his onigiri, looking thoughtful. "Maybe it's the stomach flu? Have you gotten checked up at the hospital?" He mumbled, mouth full.

Kouki shook his head. "No, but I don't think it's that serious. And I really do feel perfectly fine after vomiting. It's weird..." He trailed off, absently eating his food while not looking at what he was putting into his mouth.

His omega friend made a face at him. "Um, what's weird is that you're eating green beans with banana yogurt right now." He pointed out.

Kouki looked down and realized that he was eating just that. But for some reason, he couldn't see what was the matter with it. "It tastes good, Yama-chan. Here, you try." He brought up a piece of toasted garlic with a heaping blob of banana yogurt on it.

Yamaguchi shut his lips tight and shook his head. "Ugh, no thanks." He muttered between closed lips, avoiding the other's chopsticks.

Kouki shrugged, popping the yummy yogurt-covered garlic in his mouth. "Suit yourself."

Yamaguchi sighed. "Okay, anyway did you tell your husband about getting sick again? I'm surprised that Akashi-senpai hadn't insisted you visit the doctor yet." He pointed out, knowing just how protective the redhead was of his omega husband and bondmate.

"Sei doesn't really know that I'm still getting sick." The omega admitted. "He's been on an overseas trip since Sunday and won't be back until this Saturday."

Seijuurou had been invited to attend some type of business seminar in England.

In fact, Kouki was also supposed to tag along- he was also invited since people knew that he was Seijuurou's spouse- but the day before their flight, Kouki had collapsed in their bedroom.

The omega was hit by a wave of dizziness that made him lose his balance and luckily fall onto their bed. He was only out for a few seconds and when he woke up again, he felt only a bit dizzy and tired.

Insisting that he would be okay, Kouki stayed home while he convinced his worried husband to attend the trip and and made a promise that he would be careful- Kouki wasn't alone after all since every single one of the Akashi staff adored the omega and vowed to watch over him.

Reluctantly, Seijuurou left but made Kouki also promise to call him at least twice a day and to inform him if anything happens.

But Kouki broke his promise and hadn't told the redhead about being sick every morning since the other left. In fact, he had also been sick when the redhead had still been there, but luckily he had hidden his illness well enough for the other to not notice at the time.

The brunette had thought nothing much about the vomiting at first (he had no high temperature) so he only ignored it. But after the fourth day of continuously getting sick, Kouki was now worried.

And it wasn't just in the mornings. Just the other day, Kouki had baked about two dozen green tea snickerdoodles for himself and the house staff.

But as soon as he bitten into one, he threw it right back up, plus his lunch and breakfast that day right into the sink. Thankfully, he had been alone in the kitchen so none of the staff had found out (they would have sent for a private doctor and informed his husband immediately).

"You should tell him, Furi-senpai." Yamaguchi advised him.

Kouki sighed, "I know. And I will say something when Sei comes back from his trip. But I really don't think it's anything serious- I don't even have a fever when I last checked." His kouhai was still giving him worried looks so Kouki quickly changed the topic to something else.

Laughing at the story Yamaguchi told him about one of his high school volleyball teammates, Kouki continued to only poke at his uneaten fish.

Yamaguchi ate one of his soggy, floppy fries (his favorite) and noticed the other making a face at his bento. "What's wrong?" Kouki's face twisted a bit as he practically destroyed the fish that was left in his bento with his chopsticks.

The head chef had cooked Kouki one of his favorite dishes for dinner last night- green tea and pistachio-crusted halibut. It was one of his favorite meals since Kouki loved pistachios and loved how well the flaky fish matched together with the green tea, lemon and pepper.

But last night, he didn't have an appetite for the fish- there was just something about it that didn't appeal to him and instead he opted to eat the side dishes instead. Since he hated wasting food, he told himself that maybe he'll want it the next day so he told the chef to save it.

Although now today, Kouki felt nothing but nauseous as he scraped off the green breadcrumb crust off the now gross-looking baked fish.

"Nothing," Kouki lied, taking a small piece of fish and forcing himself to eat it.

This ended up being the wrong thing to do since as soon as the small piece of fish entered his mouth, the omega's face turned a shade of green and immediately Kouki found himself rushing behind the tree he had been sitting against and vomited his entire lunch on the ground.

Yamaguchi gasped when he saw the other getting sick and quickly rubbed his senpai's back as the other gagged and vomited more, splattering some sick onto the tree trunk.

Coughing, Kouki gave a few more empty gags before finally having nothing left inside of him to bring up.

Spitting onto the ground, Kouki thanked his friend when the other omega offered him his can of sprite to wash out the gross taste left in his mouth. They decided to move their spot to another tree, away from Kouki's mess.

Groaning, Kouki laid on the ground- not carrying if he was dirtying his clothes- and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit the nurse's office now?" Yamaguchi asked again, looking worriedly down at him.

Kouki gulped as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "No. I actually feel okay now." And he did. The omega felt no more dizziness and even felt a little hungry after just puking up his entire lunch.

Yamaguchi looked unconvinced so Kouki had to assure him that he would take some medicine when he got home and if he felt worse later on, he would tell someone and get checked up.

After school, Kouki walked back home. He always felt awkward being dropped off and picked up at school with the Akashi limousine everyday so every once in a while, the brunette would insist that he walk- it was good exercise anyway.

Getting home, Kouki was automatically greeted by the mansion's butler, Shinjikawa Yusuke. "Good afternoon, Kouki-sama." The butler greeted him, taking Kouki's jacket and bag.

Kouki smiled as he greeted the older man back, "Hello, Yusuke-san." He took his shoes off and placed on his house slippers while another maid came in to take his shoes away.

"Would you like me to bring you up a snack?" Yusuke asked politely.

Kouki looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes. Can you bring me up some salt and vinegar chips please?" He asked brightly.

The butler smiled as he told Kouki that he would bring up his snack soon. With a bow, Yusuke left the room, leaving Kouki to head to Seijuurou and his bedroom.

Walking into the room, Kouki flopped onto their king-sized bed and snuggled up to his husband's pillow, the faint scent from his alpha still lingering on it and making him miss the other even more.

With no assignments given that day, Kouki decided to watch some tv. He had no more dizzy spells after lunch, but he did end up feeling very sleepy during his afternoon classes.

More than once, he got scolded by his teachers when they caught him taking a nap at his seat. Yawning widely, Kouki had told himself that he needed to stay awake until his classes ended and then when he got home, he'd take it easy there.

The omega began to watch an anime about a high school boy in a babysitting club when there was a knock sounding. Answering the door, Kouki thanked the maid for the bowl of chips before closing the door once more and going back to bed.

Awwing at a scene where the little kids were rehearsing for their play, Kouki sat up in bed while munching on his snack.

Usually, the brunette disliked salt and vinegar chips (the taste was too sharp for him) but now he couldn't stop shoving more chips inside his mouth.

After the episode ended, Kouki looked down at the empty bowl with a frown. As he contemplated getting more, and possibly adding some strawberry yogurt over it, there was suddenly the sound of loud yelling coming from the tv.

Looking up, Kouki saw an anime short playing on the screen.

He watched as the husband in the show arrived home and commented on how his wife returned early from work.

The wife looked ill as she was slumped over their couch, telling him how sick she felt and that she had to go home because she was feeling lethargic and nauseous.

Tucking her into bed, the husband walked away to let her rest, thinking about how strange it was that she didn't have a fever although she felt sick and how she was only a little tired but had just fallen asleep instantly.

Then as he recalled how his wife had been having some weird mood swings (she's been in an abnormally good mood lately) suddenly the husband paused.

Kouki froze at the same time the husband did, and then the husband made a shocked face as he finally realized what was going on.

"Huh? Is this... Morning sickness?!" The husband yelled.

Kouki found himself beginning to panic along side the husband, who was frantically walking back and forth across the floor, trying to figure out what to do.

Feeling sick lately...

Vomiting every morning...

Too sleepy to stay awake...

Kouki slowly looked down at the empty chip bowl on his lap before shifting his eyes towards his flat-looking stomach.

Eating things one normally wouldn't eat...

Remembering all the symptoms he had learned during high school and matching it to his own symptoms from the past few days, Kouki eyes widened as he gasped.

"Oh god."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Ignoring the whispers from behind, Kouki focused on the shelves in front of him, trying to decide which test he should get.

The brunette had to find out if he was pregnant or not.

Changing his clothes into a black hoodie and jeans, Kouki left the house, telling the maids that one of his friends wanted to give him something and that he would be back shortly.

Now Kouki found himself at the drugstore, hood up to cover his messy hair, sunglasses and a mask cover his face. He knew he probably looked strange right now, but Kouki couldn't chance being caught by someone he knew while he was buying a pregnancy test.

Because he himself wanted to know the results first and then Seijuurou second, IF he was indeed pregnant. If anyone saw him now, then his father-in-law would definitely find out.

And Masaomi would probably throw him a party without even confirming whether the omega was really pregnant or not (After the wedding, Masaomi had immediately started asking the couple when they would be giving him his first grandchild. The omega was horrified when his father-in-law told him that he wanted at least ten heirs).

Anyway, Kouki just needed to buy his pregnancy test and go home so he could find out if he was really carrying a baby inside of him or not.

But most likely he wasn't pregnant and all of this would be something he'd laugh at himself over for being so silly and panicking over nothing.

After a few more minutes, Kouki finally decided to buy five pregnancy tests, each a different brand (one can never be too sure, after all).

"Here." Kouki said shyly, placing his purchases down as he adjusted his sunglasses and face mask, also checking that his hood was still up.

The girl at the counter gave Kouki a suspicious look due to the omega's weird disguise but as soon as she saw the pregnancy tests and smelled that he was an omega, her expression changed into one of understanding.

"Would you like me to put these in a paper bag or plastic?" She asked him kindly.

"Paper, please?" Kouki replied, almost whispering like he was afraid someone would overhear him and recognize his voice.

The girl checked out the items while Kouki paid the total cost. Handing the bag to him, the girl gave him an encouraging and sympathetic smile, "Thank you and good luck."

Kouki gulped as he nodded his head to her. "Y-yes! Thank you too!" And with that, he nearly sprinted out of the store.

With his bag clutched to his chest, the omega nearly ran all the way home, panting when the butler opened the door for him.

"Would you like-" Yusuke went to take his bag but Kouki shook his head and clutched the bag tighter to him.

"No! I mean, I'm fine. I'm going to my room now!" Kouki gave the butler a tight smile as he rushed up to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Their private bathroom was connected to their bedroom so Kouki went straight there and made sure to lock the door.

Dumping out the contents of the bag onto the sink countertop, Kouki grabbed a pregnancy test and read the instructions.

After peeing on the stick, wait three minutes. Afterwards, if the stick shows one line, then it's negative and he was not pregnant. But if there was two lines that were showing...then DEAR GOD.

Kouki found another stick with the same instructions and decided to use both tests first.

After doing the first instruction, Kouki placed both tests on the countertop and forced himself not to peek at them until the three minutes were over.

Pacing back and forth across the bathroom, Kouki began to work himself into a panic.

What if the tests came out positive?

What if he really was pregnant?

How would his husband take the news?

He and Seijuurou had spoken about having children a few times before, especially when they had first wedded, and they both agreed that they would start trying after graduating college. They had even started using condoms together with the birth control Kouki had been on since they first mated.

Kouki was currently in his last year of university. Would he be able to balance being pregnant with his thesis and the final major project that he was currently working on?

But what was most important to Kouki was: If he was pregnant, would Seijuurou even be happy about having a baby now?

With all these frantic thoughts swirling around in his head, the omega jumped in surprise when the alarm on his cellphone beeped, signaling that the three minutes were up.

Keeping his eyes looking up, he walked towards the sink, terrified at what the results may be.

Taking a deep breath, Kouki nodded to himself and looked down to read the results.

l l

Positive.

Kouki stared blankly at the two tests, both with two lines signaling that the results were positive.

He closed his eyes and waited for about a minute to pass. And then he opened them again and looked down to check once more.

l l

Positive.

As if his body was moving on its own, Kouki walked at a normal pace down to the kitchen to grab himself a large pitcher of juice, thanking the head chef when the kind woman informed him that she freshly squeezed a new batch.

Returning to his room, Kouki downed about half of the pitcher and ended having to wait another thirty minutes (why did juice take so long to travel down the body?) before the brunette felt like he could pee again.

He used another two different tests this time- if there was a minus sign, then the results were negative. But if there was a plus sign, then it was definitely positive.

Pacing across the floor once more, the omega waited another three minutes for these results.

At the beeping sound from his phone, Kouki slowly walked to the counter and looked down.

➕

Positive.

Both tests showed the same results.

It took Kouki twenty minutes this time to finish off the rest of the juice and pee on the last test stick he had. This test would show the words either Pregnant or Not Pregnant, leaving no doubt at all as the result would be clear.

After the three minute wait, he didn't even hesitate to look down at the fifth and final test.

Pregnant.

In clear letters, unmistakable on the stick, the word 'Pregnant' was showing right on it.

All five test sticks he had taken were all laid out in front of him, all of them showing a result of positive.

He, Akashi Kouki, was pregnant.

Feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him, Kouki slowly slid down to the floor. He stared at nothing as all his previous thoughts had stopped.

He was pregnant and he didn't know what to feel about it.

He wasn't happy or sad or angry or anything really.

He was just in shock.

Kouki didn't know his long he stayed on the floor, but suddenly the ringing from his phone snapped him out of his stupor.

Reaching slowly for the device, he pressed on the screen to answer. "Hello?" He said softly.

"Kouki? Your voice sounds a bit off- are you alright?" His husband's voice replied back.

The brunette blinked a few times before shaking his head and then remembering that the other wouldn't be able to see him. "I'm fine. I'm just...tired right now." He wasn't lying- he felt like sleeping for the next 24 hours- especially after seeing his pregnancy results.

"Are you sure you are fine? A moment ago I suddenly felt uneasy and my instincts were telling me it may have something to do with you." Seijuurou explained, his voice sounding worried. Kouki bit his tongue to keep from cursing- he forgot that their bond sometimes made the two a bit telepathic when it came to the other. If one person was in trouble, the other would somehow be able to pick up on it.

Gulping, Kouki gave a nervous laugh. "Um...I did feel a little sick earlier..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Of course, this made his husband even more worried. "You are still ill? Have you informed anyone about your sickness? Why haven't I received any calls of your condition from the staff? Have you visited the doctor or would you like someone sent to the house instead-"

"Sei! Calm down!" Kouki interrupted, stopping the alpha from panicking. Taking a deep breath, Kouki suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Shifting to the side, the omega's eyes strayed on his still slender middle. "Please calm down- I just felt a little dizzy earlier, but I'm feeling better now. It's just...well, it's... it's...

"It's nothing bad." He finally got out.

Kouki took a deep breath when he finally realized that what he had just said was true.

Him being pregnant right now....it really wasn't bad.

Not at all.

He had a husband who loved him so much that the alpha would worry about the tinniest little discomfort the omega had, even if it was only a bout of dizziness. And he knew that his husband would be over the moon about the pregnancy- Seijuurou would probably want to hold a large party to celebrate it.

Kouki himself loved Seijuurou so much that he would give his alpha anything- even a beautiful child of their very own.

Yes, the timing may be off from what they had originally planned for, but the omega knew that he would have the support and help from his husband, their families and many friends who would jump at the chance to being aunts and uncles for them.

Kouki was pregnant with Seijuurou's child. A tiny baby that would be the combination of the alpha's and his own DNA... flesh and blood...a mix of everything from the both of them.

He was pregnant and it wasn't bad at all...in fact, this was a miracle really.

Placing his hand gently on his flat stomach, feeling how soft it still was, indicated that he wasn't too far along to be showing yet. Kouki stared at his stomach while he could hear his husband over the phone as the alpha questioned him again if everything was really alright.

With his eyes stuck on his middle, Kouki found himself tearing up as he smiled.

"Yeah...actually, I think it'll be more than alright from now on."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"So did you tell Akashi-senpai?"

Kouki and Yamaguchi were walking to the courtyard where their bond mates were waiting for them to eat lunch together.

Kouki paused, almost tripping over himself. "What?" He looked at his friend in shock.

Yamaguchi also stopped and gave his senpai a wide-eyed look. "Eh? About your sickness, remember? You told me that you would tell him." He clarified.

The older brunette was relieved as he gave a fake laugh. "Ah, yeah...that. I told Sei but I'm feeling better now." He assured the younger man.

His friend nodded, satisfied with his answer as he began to tell him about some pop quiz one of his professors had unfairly sprung during class.

Kouki sighed at himself, shaking his head. Of course the other haven't realized that he was pregnant yet. In fact, not even his own husband was aware that they were expecting a child soon.

When Seijuurou had returned home last weekend, Kouki had every mind to tell his husband the good news. Unlike most people, the brunette was the type to just announce things in a straightforward manner- like their engagement, for example.

"Sei! I missed you!" The omega beamed as he let himself be held by his mate, taking in the spicy cinnamon alpha scent that he loved so much. Ever since they married, the couple rarely was without the other for more than a day or two.

Seijuurou chuckled as he gently kissed his temple before pressing another kiss on the omega's lips. "I missed you too, love." He told the other softly.

The couple held each other for a few more moments, sharing light touches and kisses before the redhead sighed. "So how have you been, Kouki? I've been told that you have been feeling ill."

Kouki shook his head, avoiding his husband's worried eyes. "Oh, it's nothing much. Just a bit dizzy here and there. And maybe a little tired sometimes, but it's really nothing too panic over." He told him.

The alpha still wanted to call a doctor over to check on him, but the brunette refused and reassured his husband that he would go to the hospital if his dizziness became more serious.

During dinner, the redhead became suspicious again when Kouki politely requested no sauce on his fish.

"I seem to recall that you loved the asparagus sauce before- so much so that you had drenched your fish in it the last time we ate this dish." Seijuurou pointed out.

Their chef had prepared for them a delicious dish of salmon with asparagus-green tea sauce and topped with garden cress and blueberries.

When Kouki had found out that he was carrying a baby, he also discovered many new things about himself now that he was pregnant. And one of those things was that he was unable to stomach or tolerate the taste, smell or even look of anything green tea.

Contrary to his initial belief that maybe it was the fish that had made him feel sick, it was actually anything that contained green tea that had him vomiting- even if it was a mere teaspoon that was added, the omega was super sensitive to the tea ingredient.

Kouki began to sweat, thinking that this was it. That this would be the perfect moment to tell his spouse about the pregnancy and that they were going to be parents.

So the brunette opened his mouth to say just that...

...but for some reason, he ended up saying something else instead. "Oh...I guess I'm just not in the mood for it. Besides, the blueberries by themselves taste great!" He said enthusiastically, plopping the blue fruit into his mouth.

Seijuurou grinned, full of understanding, as he nodded his head and continued to eat his meal.

Kouki lips tilted down and he scrunched his eyebrows together as he wondered why he wasn't able to say anything about the pregnancy.

For some reason, it felt wrong to just spring up the news just like that to his husband.

Shaking his head and telling himself that he was being ridiculous, the omega opened his mouth to try again. "Um, Sei?" When his alpha looked up and gave him a questioning look, the brunette took a deep breath began he continued, "I-I...well, I actually have something t-to say." He winced at his shaky words.

Seijuurou was also frowning, knowing that the omega rarely stuttered nowadays and only did so whenever he was feeling too anxious or scared. "What is it, Kouki? You know you can tell me anything." Seijuurou told him gently, placing his fork down to give his full attention to the other.

Kouki took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts (why was he feeling so nervous?) as he finally spoke, "I...well, um we are....I am...okay. The thing is, I am...expecting." He said the last word softly, but the redhead did catch it.

"Expecting?" The alpha looked at him, eyes full of worry and confusion. "What are you expecting?"

The brunette mentally screamed at himself for not being clear enough. "Uh....well, I'm, well mostly we...yeah, we are expecting a.... a....we're expecting a baby, doll. A babydoll."

The room was silent as the two stared at each other, not saying anything for an achingly long minute.

Finally, Seijuurou raised one of his eyebrows as he gave his husband a sly smirk. "Oh my, Kouki. A babydoll? You will be wearing one, I see? No need to be so nervous. Although you have surprised me with this, I quite am open to ANYTHING you have desired or fantasized doing with me." The alpha grinned, getting up from his seat and sauntering towards his startled mate.

Kouki sighed at the memory, shaking his head heavily.

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side as he looked at his senpai. "Hm, what's up?"

The brunette waved his hand away. "It's nothing."

He was still hitting himself over his humiliating coverup- although he had to admit that he didn't regret all the fun the couple had that night and the night after (Seijuurou made sure to show Kouki once again exactly how fantastic he thought the omega looked in women's clothing).

The brunette wasn't even sure why he didn't just tell his husband that they were expecting a baby back then.

But at the time, it just didn't feel right. Kouki felt that since this announcement was so big, then he should also tell Seijuurou about the baby in an equally big way as well.

They should be in an extravagant setting where fireworks or confetti showered all over when he announced his pregnancy to his husband in a cheesy but cute fashion.

Obviously, living together and being married to an Akashi had rubbed off on him.

Either that or he was already experiencing pregnancy hormones.

The two omega's chatted as they walked, before Yamaguchi gave a gasp in pleasant surprise as someone they recognized made their way towards them.

"Tsukki!" The freckled boy waved happily.

"Hi, Tsukishima-kun." Kouki waved in greeting.

The tall blonde gave them a lazy wave as he came. "Tadashi. Furihata."

Yamaguchi threw his arms around his mate, nearly choking the tall alpha in the process. "Were you coming to get us?" He predicted.

Tsukishima nodded. "Yeah. Akashi is waiting at the table." He informed them.

The alpha looked towards Kouki for a moment, with an unreadable expression on his face that made the omega stand up a bit straighter in response.

Tsukishima seemed to pause for a moment before turning back to his own omega and digging out his wallet from his pocket. "Hey, Tadashi? Can you get me a coke from the soda machine? Buy something for you and Furihata as well." He said, handing the other a few bills.

Yamaguchi beamed, nodding as he turned to his senpai. "Your usual apple green tea, senpai?" He guessed.

Kouki tried to keeping himself from making a face at the words 'green tea' as he shook his head. "I'll take the melon milk instead." He told him.

Yamaguchi nodded and the other two watched as the omega walked away.

Tsukishima looked after his mate for a few more seconds. Then, he turned to the other older omega and raised an eyebrow at him. "So how far along are you?"

Kouki froze as he stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"You're pregnant, right?" The blonde pointed out, looking down at the brunette's abdomen. "Though based on your reaction, I doubt you told anyone, let alone Akashi, about it yet." He assumed.

The omega was shocked. "How did you know?!" He hadn't told anyone- didn't even have a checkup yet- for he wanted Seijuurou to be the first one he told about the pregnancy. So how did Tsukishima figure it out? Was it showing or something?

"A person's scent changes right from conception. But other people don't really catch it unless they've actually been around a pregnant person before. And it's even harder to tell in male omegas since not only are male omegas rare enough as it is, meeting one that is pregnant is even more rare." The tall alpha pointed out to him.

Kouki was stunned. "So you have been around another pregnant male omega before, Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima nodded. "My brother is a male omega and he gave birth to my niece last year ago. His usual scent is one of coffee, but when he was pregnant there was sort of a sweet milky smell added to him. The change of scent is usually subtle, but one can notice it if they've been around it before."

"And you could detect the change in my own scent too?" The omega questioned.

The blonde nodded. "Your normal scent is like marshmallows and vanilla, right? Well right now you smell even sweeter- like someone added brown sugar to the mix or something. It's not overpoweringly sweet or anything, but the difference is still there." He informed him.

Kouki was quiet for a few minutes, taking in everything the other had just told him.

Tsukishima sighed, seeing the older man start to go into a panic. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, by the way. It's your business, not mine." He said flatly.

Kouki sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Tsukishima-kun. And I'm not really sure how far along I am since I haven't seen a doctor yet." He answered the alpha's previous question. "I was planning on telling Sei about the baby first before making an appointment. But my problem now is that I just don't know when would be the best time to say it?" He confessed.

"Just tell him when you guys go home." The blonde suggested.

The omega frowned, shaking his head. "I tried that but for some reason, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I kept feeling like I should do something special when I announce it- like something fun."

Tsukishima gave him a strange look. "I never would have pegged you as a person who cared about stuff like that."

Kouki blushed. "Well, I normally don't- I usually prefer to keep things simple and just say it straightforwardly." Seijuurou was usually the one who liked to do the surprising in their relationship.

The blonde nodded. "Your husband is rubbing off on you." He said in understanding.

The brunette giggled, nodding along. "Or it's the hormones. Either way, can you suggest me something I could do in order to make the moment more special?"

Tsukishima sighed as he shrugged. "Dunno. Surprises aren't really my thing neither."  
He turned his head when he noticed his own mate returning, three drinks cradled in his arms.

"But you can go online and check there- there's probably a lot of sickly sweet pregnancy reveal stuff that are listed on the internet."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Tsukishima had been correct and the pregnant omega was able to find various websites containing creative ways to tell your spouse that you were pregnant.

Some of the things there were as sickeningly sweet and corny as Tsukishima had told him, but majority of them were pretty cool to Kouki.

Now all Kouki had to do was pick one and give Seijuurou a nice surprise.

Unfortunately, the omega never imagined how hard telling one's spouse about their pregnancy would really be.

 

**ATTEMPT 1:**

"Sei! Here's your cup of coffee!" Kouki chirped, holding up the warm mug in excitement.

But Seijuurou shook his head, giving his mate a short kiss on the lips. "Sorry, love, I have a meeting I need to get to. I'll see you at lunch, though." He assured him.

Kouki frowned. "Uh-um, maybe you should drink some coffee first though, Sei. The caffeine will help better your mood for the rest of the day." He pointed out, holding out the mug even closer.

The redhead chuckled as he finished tying his tie and took the offered drink. "Is my mood truly that horrendous in the mornings, Kouki?" He teased.

The brunette only nodded, his eyes focused on the mug in his husband's hand.

Seijuurou downed the whole mug in a few gulps- thankfully the coffee was warm so he didn't burn himself.

He quickly placed it down on the coffee table and leaned in to give his husband another kiss before taking his shoulder bag. "Okay, now I really need to head off, Kouki. I'll see you at lunch and I love you!" The redhead called as he went out.

"Love you too and have a nice day, Sei." Kouki said softly, looking down at the empty mug that was on the table with an unhappy expression.

Picking up the mug, Kouki looked inside of it and sighed loudly, pouting.

Had his husband actually paused for a second and looked into this mug, then the redhead would have seen the words, "We're pregnant!" written right in the bottom of it.

 

**ATTEMPT 2:**

"Sei, do you know where my cupcake is?" Kouki asked, looking everywhere on the counter for it.

He had baked a batch of cupcakes earlier, but one of them had been special.

It was mocha flavored, which was his husband's favorite, and on the top he had piped on the word, "BABY" in black icing and sprinkled edible gold glitter on top to make it look even fancier.

The omega had left his decorated cupcakes on the counter as he left for a moment to use the restroom.

But when he came back, he noticed that the special cupcake that he was going to use to tell Seijuurou about the pregnancy was missing!

Seijuurou sat on the kitchen table, sipping on a glass of iced lemon water when he looked up from his phone. "Oh, I ate it earlier. Don't worry, I had a feeling that the gold glittered one was meant for me so that was the one I took." He assured him.

Kouki began to sweat as he looked at the other. "And, uh...did you notice anything written on the cupcake perhaps?" He squeaked out, wondering if his husband now knew that they were having a baby.

The alpha frowned as he looked at him questioningly. "There was something written on top? I did not notice anything."

The brunette looked at him in disbelief. "What? You did notice the black icing?!"

Seijuurou looked thoughtful before he understood. "Oh! Those were words? I thought they were merely lines- all the glitter on top were covering most of the frosting and that must have twisted the words." He said, looking apologetic. "I apologize, Kouki. Was the writing very important?"

Kouki sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "No, not really."

He was never using edible gold glitter ever again.

 

**ATTEMPT 3:**

"Here, Sei!" Kouki said cheerfully, handing his husband a small box.

Seijuurou took it, giving Kouki a questionable look. "What is this?"

The omega grinned and waved his hand around. "Open it and find out!" He urged.

The redhead chuckled at his omega's excitement and proceeded to open the box.

Inside the box was a delicious looking cinnamon roll, cover in a thick white icing and lots of nuts. Looking down at the treat, Seijuurou lifted his head to give his mate a smile, "This looks delicious love, thank you." He told him gratefully.

Kouki smiled anxiously as he gestured towards the box. "And...um, did you notice anything special about this?" He gave his mate a pointed look.

Seijuurou looked confused as he looked down at the box closely.

Then, he caught the words.

"'Bun in the oven'." He read, looking thoughtful. And then his eyes lit up as he got it.

"Oh. I initially thought that you had baked this but did you buy this from a bakery instead?" He questioned, not noticing the sudden down look on his husband's face. "Would you like me to come with you next time to try out more of their baked goods?"

Kouki decided from that moment on to never involve food or drinks anymore.

 

**ATTEMPT 4:**

Kouki sighed as he wiped off his sweat, looking down at his work with a proud smile.

In front of their house in the driveway, he wrote out the words, 'Our baby is arriving!' in large letters with colored chalk. Surely this enormous message would be noticeable and hard to misinterpret.

Hearing a beeping sound, Kouki looked up and smiled as he saw his husband's car coming close.

Moving to the side, he waved his hand and cheerfully called out in greeting. "Sei! Welcome ho-" the words died out in his voice as he looked in horror as his husband parked right on top of his words.

"Kouki? What are you doing here?" Seijuurou asked, getting out of the car and placing his arms around his mate's hips and giving him a greeting hug.

Kouki looked around him to see that his lovely message was entirely covered by a Lexus GS Hybrid.

"Um, maybe you should move up the car a little?" The omega suggested, looking down worriedly.

Seijuurou shut the car door and pressed his key button, locking it up. "Hm? Did you say anything, love?" He asked, focusing his attention back on the brunette.

Before Kouki could say anything, suddenly raindrops began to fall, wetting the both of them.

"Ah, hold that thought for a moment. We should get inside first before we become drenched." Seijuurou interrupted, using his coat to shield his husband as they hurried towards the house.

"But, um..." The omega started, hesitant as he kept staring at his covered writing.

But Seijuurou shook his head as he urged his mate to move faster as one of the butlers arrived with a large umbrella ready for them. "And you are also recovering from your previous sickness, if I may recall." He reminded him. "So please do not argue any further and let us get inside before the weather worsens."

Kouki sighed as he let himself be led away.

And as expected, his message was completely washed away by the time the rain had finally stopped.

 

**ATTEMPT 11:**

Kouki huffed as he looked down at the box in his hands.

So far, all of his attempts were failures- like the shirt he wore with the word 'Preggers' on it that was completely ignored. Or the picture that was taken of the two of them, with him sneakily holding up a sign that said, 'We're having a baby!" but later came off as an epic fail as the photo had came out blurry.

"This will definitely be the one. Sei will definitely know that I am pregnant with this!" Kouki said quickly to himself, looking very determined.

Walking into his husband's home office, Kouki waved as his husband noticed his arrival and greeted him with a wide smile.

"Kouki, and may I ask what brings your presence here?" The redhead asked, getting up to kiss him.

Kouki grinned as he held up the flat box in his hands. "I wanted to do a puzzle with you! It'll be fun!" He said excitedly, placing the box on the other's table and pulling out the big puzzle pieces.

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at his omega, although he only looked amused. "Well, this is suspicious. Also, do you not think that these puzzle pieces are a bit too easy for us?" He pointed out, holding up a rather large piece. This puzzle looked more like the type a five-year old could put together, rather than two twenty-year olds.

Kouki pouted his lip as he looked at his husband with pleading eyes. "We'll still have fun doing this, I promise! Besides, I heard that the picture it makes is much more interesting than actually putting it together." He winked.

The redhead laughed as he sat down, pulling his mate down to sit onto his lap as they both put together the puzzle.

It only took them a short amount of time to piece it altogether, but just as Seijuurou put the last piece down, Kouki let out a gasp.

Guess what? I am pregnant!

That was what the puzzle was SUPPOSED to read.

But unfortunately for the omega once again, things didn't work out like he had planned.

What he didn't know was that the box was missing two pieces.

So now, the puzzle before them read...

"Guess what? I am ant," Seijuurou read, looking at his husband with a questioning expression.

Kouki only buried his face in his hands, letting out a loud groan in response.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"The gods are playing too many tricks on me. Either that or maybe Sei is just really, really dense." Kouki mumbled, a large pout on his face.

Yamaguchi patted his shoulder in comfort as Tsukishima snorted. "Or it could be both." He suggested, grinning as his mate slapped his shoulder scoldingly.

They were once again having lunch together, sitting at their usual spot as they waited for Seijuurou to arrive.

Frowning in disapproval at his alpha, Yamaguchi turned back to his senpai with a comforting smile. "What makes you say that, Furi-senpai?"

Kouki sighed as he shook his head. "Ahh, never mind. It's nothing, really." He told the other, not wanting to tell the unknowing omega about his pregnancy.

Tsukishima, who was already aware of his situation, already had a clue about what was going on. "You couldn't find anything?" He predicted.

The brunette sighed again, shaking his head. "I found a lot of things actually. It's just that for one reason or another, none of those methods worked out." Letting out a frustrated breath, he furrowed his eyebrows even more. "Why is it that you figured it out instantly while Sei still doesn't get it after so much attempts! That's it, you must definitely be smarter than Sei, Tsukishima-kun." He grumbled.

Yamaguchi still didn't understand what exactly was going on, but he nodded his head in agreement to Kouki's last statement. "Yup! Kei is a genius!" He praised, cuddling into the other's side.

Tsukishima gave his mate a rare, genuine smile before it disappeared as he looked back to Kouki with his usual expression. "Why don't you try a new method?"

The omega puffed his cheeks out, giving the blonde a frustrated look. "Like what? I already tried everything!" He said in exasperation.

"Why don't you announce it while doing something you both like to do." The alpha proposed. "For Yamaguchi and I, it would probably be during a game of volleyball. We would both be focused during it and that would make it hard for us to miss anything the other would be doing." He pointed out.

"So what is something that you and Akashi like to do?"

Kouki was quiet as he mulled over Tsukishima's words in his head.

And then, the pregnant omega's eyes lit up when he finally came up with the perfect plan.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"How nostalgic." Seijuurou sighed, letting his fingers comb through his husband's hair, as the omega laid down with his head on the redhead's lap.

Kouki hummed, feeling very comfortable as he closed his eyes, enjoying the cozy warmth.

The married couple decided to go on one of their dates and Kouki suggested they have a picnic in the park that day. The weather was perfect for an outdoor outing and it had been a while since they had done this.

Seijuurou agreed and together, they spent the rest of the day at the park, taking strolls near the lake and eating lunch under the large pine trees as they observed some basketball games that were being played on the courts a few feet away.

With their shared bento finished- Seijuurou was surprised by his husband's large appetite, the omega finishing two out of three of the bento box tiers by himself- the couple were now resting as they enjoyed their surroundings.

"This reminds me of the study sessions we would hold here." Kouki told him, remembering how the two would study there with their books during high school. Now in university, the couple would study in their home or in their private garden.

The redhead smiled. "Speaking of study sessions, one of my fondest memories was of the time we first began dating." He said.

Kouki grinned as he opened his eyes to look at the alpha. "I still remember the surprised look on your face when I asked you out for the first time. It was totally worth it."

"Indeed." The redhead agreed, leaning down as the couple exchanged a few kisses together.

Turning away, Kouki looked towards the basketball courts and noticed that they were empty- the other players must have gone on a lunch break themselves.

Sitting up, Kouki pointed towards it, "Well since it's free now, why don't we play some basketball?" He suggested, getting up before helping his mate up as well. He then opened the bag he brought with them and pulled out the basketball he had packed.

Seijuurou nodded, looking forward to playing against his husband. Since they had started university, unfortunately neither of them had the time to join their school's basketball team.

But the couple still played basketball together every once in a while. And all the miracles, together with those who had partners, would meet up every two months or so for their usual reunion games.

As they stood on the court, Kouki gave a suggestion. "Hey, Sei? I have an idea. I wanna bet that you can't make a basket from all the way over there." He pointed to the very end of the court, right in front of the fence. The distance from the hoop was farther than any normal basketball full court line.

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow, smirking at the challenge. "And what, pray tell, would we be betting on?" He asked, looking very interested.

The omega blushed at the other's implications but shook his head to clear it. "Um, if I win then you have to anything I say for the rest of the day." He told him.

The redhead grinned. "And if I win?"

Kouki's face turned red as he mumbled, "Then I'll do anything for you."

With an expression on his face that made Kouki think twice about making the bet, Seiuurou nodded as he started to walk towards the fence, "Deal."

Kouki watched the other walk away before snapping out of it and following after him.

Passing the basketball to his husband, Kouki watched as Seijuurou bounced the ball a few times on the ground before holding the ball and looking back at him, "All I have to do is get one basket, correct?" Seijuurou asked to confirm.

Kouki gulped before he nodded. "Yup. But you only have one chance." He reminded him.

Seijuurou gave him a cocky wink as he looked back at the hoop in front of him. "One chance is all I need, Kouki."

With his eyes focused on the hoop, Seijuurou twirled the basketball in his hands a few times before clutching it firmly as he brought it up.

Holding the ball up in front of him, the redhead readied to take his shot.

Pushing his arms out, the ball had almost left his hands before Seijuurou noticed something strange on it.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he paused in taking his shot. Bringing the ball up closer to his face, he found words that were written right on the basketball with what seemed to be permanent marker.

Seijuurou's eyes widened when he read each word that was written.

'Sei! We're going to be daddies soon! ＼(^o^)／'

The alpha immediately looked towards his mate, his red eyes blown wide on his stunned face.

Kouki stood there with a tearful smile when he watched as his husband finally received his message. His smile widened when the redhead turned to look at him for confirmation.

With a wide grin, Kouki brought his hands to his middle and lovingly cradled his still flat belly. "I'm pregnant, Sei!" He finally announced aloud, shouting the words for the whole world to hear.

Immediately, Seijuurou was right in front of him, raising the omega up in the air and twirling him around. The redhead's smile was one of the largest and most happiest Kouki had ever seen on his mate's face.

Kouki laughed out loud as he held onto his husband tightly, "Sei! I'm starting to feel dizzy!" He giggled when the other let him down instantly. He nuzzled into his alpha's neck, letting himself sink into his husband's warm embrace and scent.

"You are with child, Kouki? Truly?" Seijuurou didn't really ask, but stated this, with his voice filled with awe and joy.

Kooks nodded, eyes tearing up even more when his husband released him but only to crouch down as the redhead raised up the omega's shirt and gave his bare stomach a soft kiss. "Our baby is inside of you right now. Oh, Kouki... This is the most wonderful surprise you've ever given me." His husband whispered, his eyes full of wonder and delight as he looked at his husband's stomach.

Kouki held his stomach gently as Seijuurou stood up, bringing his arms around his pregnant mate once more.

"Our baby is coming, Sei. We're really going to be parents!" He told him excitedly, giggling just before his mate swept him up for another, much deeper kiss this time.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Masaomi-papa! You cannot buy your grandchild his own car. Why? Because he isn't even born yet!" Kouki sighed in exasperation, shaking his head as he listened to his father-in-law's reasoning as to why his unborn grandchild would need his own Ferrari right now.

Seijuurou smiled behind his morning cup of tea, watching his mate argue on the phone with his father.

After learning about his husband's pregnancy, Seijuurou immediately took his mate to the hospital where they he insisted that the omega get a proper check up for himself and their baby.

By coincidence, the obstetrician they were brought to was Midorima's mother, Midorima Akira, who greeted the couple with a kind smile.

After the examination and ultrasound, Akira confirmed the pregnancy, informing them that the omega was currently around 7 weeks pregnant right now.

Seijuurou and Kouki immediately decided to name Akira their main obstetrician in charge of their pregnancy and birth, which Akira gladly agreed and was happy to do for them.

She congratulated them about their baby, informing them about what to expect and answering any questions they wanted to know. She also gave Kouki some prescription prenatal vitamins that would be essential for him to take.

As Akira waved to the married couple farewell, telling them that she'll see them at their next appointment, Seijuurou had then received a phone call.

Of course, the caller had been his father and the pair wasn't even out of the hospital yet before Massomi had gotten word about the pregnancy and immediately called to congratulate them about his future grandchild.

Kouki sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm still thinking about the playhouse but the car is still a NO. I meant it, Masaomi-papa! Anyway, I gotta go. Okay, Seijuurou and the baby sends their love too. Bye-bye!" The omega hung up his phone, shaking his head. "I swear, you definitely inherited your crazy spending genes from father, God!" He groaned.

Seijuurou chuckled at the weary look on the omega's face. "You never know- maybe our child will inherit the Akashi 'spending genes' as well?" He pointed out.

The redhead grinned widely at the louder groan his mate gave at that.

"Whatever. I'm sure we can handle any crazy genes that our baby gets." Kouki said confidently.

Seijuurou gave him a fond smile before looking down at the other's stomach, feeling his smile widened. "I also have faith that we can handle anything as long as we do it together." They both shared a soft expression between each other before Kouki looked back down at his phone to type something in it.

Cutting into his omelet, Seijuurou pointed out, "But if it does become too much, remember that we will always have the support from our friends and family who would gladly help us with either him or her." Kouki agreed with that as well. "Speaking of friends and family, since only father is aware about the baby coming, I would like to ask your opinion about how we should announce it to the rest? Shall we hold a party?" The redhead suggested, taking a bite of his egg.

Kouki paused for a split second before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "A party seems fun..." He trailed off. Suddenly, the omega's phone made a loud sound.

*Ping!*

"What was that?" Seijuurou looked at his suddenly innocent-looking husband suspiciously. The redhead recognized that familiar chime and it gave him a familiar sense of deja vu.

"Nothing." Kouki replied calmly, putting his phone back into his pocket before picking up his fork to continue eating.

"Kouki. Please tell me you did not just announce our pregnancy over an email like you did our engagement?" The alpha questioned him, knowing exactly what his pregnant mate was thinking.

Kouki pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I did not just announce our pregnancy over an email." He repeated after his alpha.

"Good." Seijuurou gave a nod.

The dining room was quiet for a moment as Seijuurou sipped his tea while Kouki cut into his omurice with his fork. "...Now tell me the truth, Kouki."

"I just announced our pregnancy over an email. I'M SORRY!" Kouki dropped his fork onto his plate and brought his hands together, pleading for forgiveness.

"Kouki!" Seijuurou couldn't help but laugh, giving his husband an incredulous look.

"I swear, I forgot that you like doing big announcements!" Kouki bowed his head, apologetically. He quickly got up and winded his arms around the alpha, sitting in his husband's lap.

"Is it too early to blame this on the pregnancy hormones?" Kouki suggested sheepishly.

The redhead chuckled, shaking his head as he held onto his omega, letting Kouki nuzzle into his neck as he whispered all the things he would do to make it up to him.

Going onwards, Seijuurou stealthily began to prepare himself for what he knew would be a very interesting upcoming nine months.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who thinks that it's too soon for them to have kids, let me remind you that they have already been married for 3 years and have been dating/bonded for 5 years. And in all those years, they have not been celibate so it's actually a miracle that they hadn't gotten pregnant before now- and yeah, they may not have graduated college yet, but I never said that they would do things by the normal standards. Also, this is already the 25th story in the series....I've been waiting TWENTY-FIVE STORIES for them to finally give me a grandchild! So let me have my Akafuri baby, please~ ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> Get ready, everyone! Because the next story in the series will have our couple (plus their friends and family) dealing with Kouki's pregnancy and all the craziness that comes with it~  
> ʚ♡⃛ɞ*.･｡β੨βყ◍°♡(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
